degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/"Degrassi: Every Second Counts" Fanfiction Characters and Promo!
Cast Alumni *'Mia Jones: '''a young adult who wants to get a new job after she has trouble getting modeling jobs. *'Fiona Coyne: a recently realized bisexual young adult who has awkward problems with her cousin. Seniors *'Mitch Carson: '''an emo scene kid who has a bad habbit of handling his issues. *'Sadie Rowland: 'a quiet, tall girl on the basketball and volleyball teams. *'Brenna Smith: 'a loose party girl who is the most popular girl at school. Juniors *'Jason Bennet: 'a jock who pays more attention to girls than school. *'Lisa "Storm" Blake: 'a supportive goth girl with past problems. *'Nina Oline: 'a sexy and manipulative girl. *'Ashley Fonde: 'a busy body who sometimes comes off as rude. Sophomores *'Annie Collins: 'a queen bee with an attitude and a confusing secret. *'Regina Teran: 'Annie's untrustworthy bestfriend. *'Zoey "Zoe" Mattson: a butch lesbian who likes a girl she can't have. *'Michael Coyne: '''a boy with a crush on Fiona, his cousin who he lives with. Freshmen *'Penelope Romano: a uke playing girl who loves her friends. *'Mindy Labora: '''a girl who lies to others and betrays people for attention. *'Kenny Rune: 'a skater boy who can never be fully trusted. *'Linda Paltine: 'a goody-good who has dyslexia and wants to prove she can still do things. *'Ruby Salgado: 'a hot boyfriend stealer who tries to act older than she is. *'Troy Mason: 'Spinner's younger cousin who lives with him and tries to fit in anywhere he can. *'Nicholas "Nick" Martinez: 'a nerdy boy who is trying to figure out how to fit in in highschool with a crush on Ruby Salgado, a girl way out of his league. Recurring Cast Students *'Drea Garcia: 'a bad girl who likes to party. (Grade 10) *'Fred Benoit: 'an annoying guy who nobody likes. (Grade 10) *'Jasmine Simone: 'the gossiping captain of the power squad. (Grade 11) *'Lindsay Foster: 'the biggest slut in the ninth grade. (Grade 9) *'Bridgette Mason: 'Troy's sister who refuses to come to Canada until she starts highschool. (Grade 8) *'Tyler Reins: 'Brenna's main love interest and the secret crush of Sadie. (Grade 12) Staff *'Martin Cooper: 'a science teacher at Degrassi. *'Marie Linette: 'a history teacher at Degrassi. *'Winnie Oh: 'the music and media immersions teacher at Degrassi. *'Marco Del Rossi: 'an english teacher at Degrassi. *'Archie Simpson: 'the principal of Degrassi. *'John Meyer: 'the rude dean of Degrassi. Other Adults *'Nikki Sampson: 'Nina's nineteen-year-old bestfriend. *'Gavin "Spinner" Mason: Troy's older cousin who is still a little bit too immature. *'Charlie Lima: '''Fiona's main love interest who just wants to be friends. *'Emma Nelson-Mason: Spinner's wife who is soon expecting a baby. *'Jane Vaughn: '''a recent Harvard graduate who is always helping Mia with Isabella. *'Declan Coyne: 'a charming young man who lives with his girlfriend, his sister, and his cousin. *'Holly J. Sinclair: 'Declan's girlfriend and Fiona's supportive bestfriend. *'Lucas Vallieri: 'Jane's bullying brother who wants back in Mia's life. Other *'Isabella Jones: 'Mia and Lucas's six-year-old daughter. Lindsay.PNG|Lindsay penelope.PNG|Penelope kenny.jpg|Kenny AnnieD:ESC.jpg|Annie Brenna.jpg|Brenna Nikki.jpg|Nikki Lindaa.jpg|Linda jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Park Themed Promo ''Play E.T. by Katy Perry to fit the mood if you want haha. '''Jason '''is walking to an open, grassy field where he throws a football. '''Nina and Ruby '''both grab one of his arms as he takes turns looking at the two. '''Mitch '''is sitting on a park bench crying until '''Storm '''comes over and grabs his hand, she then sits next to him and they start talking. '''Mindy '''is dressed like a homeless person sitting on a corner and asks people for change with a sign. '''Penelope '''comes up to her and gives her five dollars and walks away. '''Mindy winks, gets up, and changes into her normal clothes behind a tree. Troy '''has his arms crossed looking angry, but '''Drea comes up to him and offers him marijuana, to which he just smiles at her. Kenny '''taps him on the shoulder, and he rolls his eyes and pushes him away. '''Linda '''and '''Penelope '''come rushing towards him and they try to help him up. '''Linda '''and '''Ashley '''are sitting at a table going through papers and '''Linda looks very confused. Storm '''comes up to '''Ashley '''and points to '''Mitch adoringly until he leaves the bench and starts walking. Mitch '''goes to the same open field that '''Jason was at, he looks up towards the sky and cries while holing his wrists. Annie '''is at a table drinking coffee with '''Regina, Jasmine, and two other cheerleaders. Zoe '''walks by and '''Annie '''makes up a reason to leave and catches up to '''Zoe. Zoe 'leans in to kiss her, but '''Annie '''just smirks evily and walks away. '''Kenny '''looks at '''Penelope '''who is busy practicing her uke, and then walks up to '''Lindsay '''and gives her a seductive hug. '''Brenna '''is sitting at a table flirting with '''Tyler '''while '''Sadie '''watches sadly. '''Mia '''is sitting at a table with her head down while '''Annie '''and '''Jasmine '''laugh at her. '''Annie '''flips her off and '''Mia '''slaps her. '''Regina '''comes between them and smiles. '''Nick '''is alone, looking confused. But '''Kenny '''talks to him and he looks relieved. '''Michael '''is sitting at a table and sees '''Fiona '''talking to '''Declan '''and '''Holly J. '''so he walks up to her smiling with arms open expecting a hug. She gives him a nervous smile and pats his shoulder. Flashing ''quickly are the following: 'Nina '''slaps '''Ruby '''while '''Jason '''watches very worried. '''Storm '''screams and pulls out a lighter. '''Mindy '''gives '''Penelope '''an angry look. '''Troy '''and '''Drea '''laugh with an older guy with a hood on a bench. '''Ashley '''has an attack of some sort (asthma, panic, anxiety, etc.). A hand with a razor slits a wrist. Zoe and '''Annie '''lean in to each other. '''Fiona '''looks terrified so '''Michael '''jumps in front of her. The screen turns black and a gunshot is heard. Chapter Guide Trivia *Four Chapters are named after songs by ''Nevershoutnever. *Four Chapters are named after songs by The Jonas Brothers. *Four chapters are named after songs by Blink 182. *Mia Jones, Fiona Coyne, Holly J. Sinclair, and Declan Coyne are now 22 years. *Jane Vaughn and Charlie Lima are now 23 years old. *Emma Nelson and Lucas Vallieri are now 24 years old. *Spinner Mason is now 25 years old. *Some issues faced are: Sexual Identity, crush on family members, masturbation, cheating on tests and in relationships, lesbianism, panic attacks, self harm, and alcoholism. *Regina shows a back-stabbing side to her "bestfriend" act. *Mindy and Penelope will have an on/off friendship. Give me feedback !(: '''PS: Tell me what couples you ship! *'Annie and Zoe: Zannie' *'Michael and Fiona: Miona' *'Jason and Nina: Jina' *'Jason and Ruby: Juby' *'Penelope and Kenny: Penny' *'Storm and Mitch: Stitch' *'Mia and Lucas: Mucas' *'Ruby and Nick: Nuby' *'Kenny and Lindsay: Kendsay' Category:Blog posts Category:Sex Category:Family Issues Category:Hooking up Category:Suspended Category:Stripping